


ite, missa est

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Altar Server Taeyong, Altar Sex, Christianity, Church Sex, Corruption, Demon Ten, Demons, Exhibitionism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Preist Johnny, Religion Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Taeyong is a good Christian. He serves at the Mass every Sunday, and does his best to avoid temptation. What happens when temptation comes to him, in the form of demon king Ten?





	ite, missa est

Taeyong rests his hands on his folded cassock, staring into space. The other altar boys are gone, the church already emptied of ushers and parishioners. He likes staying back to put things up. This is the only time he really likes the church, when no one else is around. The stone eyes of Mary and Joseph are always less judgemental than those of humans.

 

Taeyong leaves the sacristy, steps echoing in the large empty church. Then he hears a second set of footsteps in time with his and freezes. So do the other steps. It’s probably just one of the altar boys, right? Ever so slowly, he turns his head to look. 

 

It's a man he's never seen before, dressed in form-fitting black clothes. He's incredibly handsome, but that's not what truly catches Taeyong's eyes. It's the enormous horns on his head, black and ragged, curling from the sides of his head outward. Taeyong’s immobile beneath the stranger's gaze, like prey under a predator. 

 

The stranger takes a couple steps forward until they're about a foot away, leaning back with his hands in his pockets. "Hi, Taeyong." At the lack of recognition on Taeyong’s face he frowns. “I'm Ten, for the tenth King of Hell?" 

 

Taeyong unfreezes and turns to run, to get far far away and dismiss this all as a fever dream, but his arm catches on the edge of the altar and he falls to the ground. "Woah, there!" Ten leans down and grabs Taeyong's wrist, the contact shooting electricity across his skin. 

 

Taeyong gets up, legs still shaky and avoiding the demon's eyes like it'll spare him. "Are you going to kill me?" he says, voice small. Ten still has a grip on his wrist, and even though it's loose, Taeyong has no qualms who the stronger of the two of them is. 

 

"Kill you? And take all the beauty out of this pathetic world? No, I could never do such a thing," Ten says, his slitted eyes raking over him. Taeyong blushes and raises his eyes. What is he doing? He can't be charmed by this, this monster. With everything he's been taught, he should be fighting for his life, for his purity to stay untainted by the likes of these, to drop to his knees and pray for salvation. 

 

This is his same vice as always, the one that his concerned parents try to intervene and help him pray away. Oh, how could this temptation be wrong when it feels so right? He must be under some sort of unnatural spell, or desperate, or maybe both, because he wants to drop down to his knees in front of this demon, and not to pray. 

 

And it's like this King of Hell can sense it, a small smirk sliding across his face. "It's not fear that's making you tremble, is it, Taeyong?" His hand slides higher on Taeyong's arm, and even in such an innocuous place it makes him shudder. "Don't just look, tell me. What is it you want right now? To run away back home?" 

 

Taeyong inhales slowly and makes eye contact, finally. Is this his final test from God, after all his small transgressions? His one opportunity to denounce the temptation that nips at his heels, just waiting for him to misstep? He wavers. If he just says no he will stay obedient, a good servant of God. 

 

Ten leans forward, his horns glinting up close. "You’re such a good boy, doing your best to get into heaven. But that’s where you’re wrong. Your God will never allow you into heaven, but I can give you ecstasy right here and now." Taeyong stays still as the demon's face comes closer, murmuring directly into his ear. "I can make you fly, darling. I’ll give you wings, just say the word." 

 

Taeyong scrunches his eyes shut, heartbeat too loud in his ears. He used to dream about living a life with no regrets, but all his life so far has been overlaid with a cloying layer of doubt. He's never made a decision he truly wanted before, but the good thing is supposed to be hard to do, right? His heart aches for something he's never had, for freedom. His wings are clipped in this tight cage and there's a ready hand on the latch. 

 

“Yes, I want it, I want you," he breaks, voice tense but confident. "Give me everything you can."  

 

Ten stares into his eyes, throws his head back and laughs in delight. "Really, truly? You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." His horns are shot through with little tendrils of glowing pink color spreading out from the base. Taeyong has no clue what's coming next, but he feels unfettered, chest light like the specter of shame that weighs down his chest every night has finally flown away. 

 

Ten's hands come up to frame his jaw, and Taeyong could run away right now, and probably escape, but the revelation hits him that he doesn't want to. He just closes his eyes and waits for whatever will happen to him. And he feels it, warm breath puffed across his lips so close and yet so far, and then contact. A surprisingly soft press of lips at first, and then the fingers at his jaw gently coaxing his mouth open, a hot tongue swiping across his lips. 

 

He makes an involuntary sound deep in his throat, cheeks coloring even though he's abandoned all shame by now. He tentatively responds with more bravery he thought was in him, but of course, he's been learning a lot about himself tonight, things he thought he'd never allow himself to do or even think. Ten pulls back for a moment, the pink tendrils creeping farther along his horns. "Was that your first kiss?" Taeyong shakes his head. "Not as pure as mommy and daddy think you are, hmm?" 

 

Oh, they know, and that's why he's the problem child, chaste kisses stolen in hidden places. Ten smiles at him, too sweet for what he is. Taeyong was perhaps expecting to be torn apart immediately, dragged down into Hell as Hades did to Persephone. Taeyong's the one that initiates the kiss this time. He doesn't quite know what he's doing but Ten does, guiding the raw untamed hunger Taeyong pours into the kiss and guiding it into refined heat passing between them. If Taeyong thought just the contact of Ten's hands were intense on his skin it's nothing compared to the slick slide of their lips and tongue, how he can taste fire and brimstone. 

 

Ten's hands rest on Taeyong’s waist, thumbs rubbing circles over the thin material of his undershirt. The smell of ash from a woodfire hangs in the air and goes to Taeyong’s head, his body shuddering at every small touch. He can feel himself getting hard just from the slick sounds of their lips meeting, and Ten notices it as well, of course. 

 

The reality of the situation hits Taeyong hard. This demon is probably going to touch his dick and Taeyong is going to let him. A demon, a male demon. This is so, so against everything he’s lived by for his whole life, no matter how much he’s questioned it. He's only ever touched himself a sparse few times in stressed secret, and every time he does he feels drenched in shame, sweating in the confessional soon after. 

 

His skin crawls with the paranoia that somehow people, his parents, the parishioners, will look at him and know and the fingers will point. So usually he wills his unwanted erections away, douses himself in cold water at every opportunity. Except he's so hard now, tenting his soft pants, that he could never will it away. 

 

One of Ten's hands slide down from his hip to hover millimeters away from his bulge. Taeyong whines into his mouth and presses his hips forward, gasping at the contact. Ten hums happily and grabs the outline of Taeyong's cock in his pants, dexterous fingers wrapping around it through the layer of fabric. 

 

Taeyong feels so burning hot already, illicit pleasure like fire licking across his skin, and he can't stop the embarrassing little noises he makes. Ten breaks away, proudly taking in Taeyong's red bruised lips and lidded eyes. "So, you've kissed before. Ever gotten a blowjob?" 

 

Taeyong's eyes widen. "N-no, never." Ten smirks and drops down to his knees with no care. Taeyong gulps and focuses his eyes down, the way Ten's eye-level with the impression of his dick. Ten looks up and holds eye contact as he rolls Taeyong's pants down his legs until they're pooled at his ankles, tongue slipping out of his mouth and pressing it firmly against the bulge. 

 

Taeyong squeaks and scrunches his eyes shut, hands flying backwards to steady himself against the altar behind him. Ten mouths lazily along the length of him, and even just that is so, so much. His dick is throbbing hard, pulsing with every swipe of Ten's tongue, a little blurt of precum dripping out of the slit. 

 

Ten rolls his underwear down and slips all of his cock into his mouth in one move and Taeyong's eyes snap open, head tilting to the sky as he moans loud and long. His whimpers are pathetic to his own ears as he pathetically bucks his hips into the hot mouth, eyes landing on one of the Mary statues across from him. The Virgin Mother, watching him get his dick sucked by the King of Hell. 

 

Taeyong doesn't care anymore. He has no use for shame with this hot pleasure coursing through his veins, so he stares defiantly at the statue, Ten's talented tongue swirling wonders into his sensitive skin. The pleasure creeps up on him quicker than expected and he cums down Ten's throat, rocking his hips slowly, riding it out. Ten pulls off and smacks his lips, grinning. "Sorry," Taeyong says, for the lack of warning, for cumming too soon. Ten just laughs, tilting his head back. 

 

"Don't be. I guarantee this isn't the last time you'll cum today." 

 

"O-oh." Honestly that never occured to Taeyong, but he's here and willing to learn. He grabs hold of Ten's shirt and pulls him up to stand, looking into his eyes and mustering his courage. "There's something I always wanted to do," he starts. This is probably nothing, this is a demon he's talking to, but the amount of effort he's put into never ever speaking these things out loud can’t be overcome that quickly. 

 

"Anything." Confidence is infused through Ten’s tone like the pink infused through his black horns. 

 

Taeyong bites his lip "I want to get... I want you to fuck me," he can only whisper. Ten's glistening dark eyes light up even more, lips curling in a triumphant smile. 

 

"So much is repressed in your beautiful little body, darling. It'll be such a pleasure to draw it all out of you. Soon you won't be ashamed anymore, you can lay out all of those fantasies you've kept hidden for so long." He lifts Taeyong's chin up with one delicate finger. "Get up against the altar." 

 

Taeyong scrambles to obey, leaning his back against the cloth-covered carved altar. Ten strips his shirt over his head and Taeyong removes his shoes and slips off the rest of his clothes, fully naked and bared to his core in front of the fully covered demon. 

 

It makes his blood run hotter, how depraved this scene is, how insignificant of a little human he is compared to this powerful king. The light filtering through the stained glass panels of saints and martyrs make sections of color dance across Taeyong's bare skin. Even though Ten is impressive, with the way his eyes devour Taeyong's naked form he feels like he’s the king, this place of worship built all for him.

 

Ten's hands land on his bare thighs, lifting him up with supernatural strength until his legs are over Ten's shoulders, back laid out on the altar. Ten waves his hand in the air and suddenly it’s dripping with a slick clear something. Taeyong watches nervously as the hand drifts down inbetween his spread legs. "Don't worry darling, I won't let it hurt.” The slick fingertips press against Taeyong's hole and he tenses. This had always been a total no-go, no matter how curious he was. Ten tuts. "I know it's new, but you've gotta relax." 

 

He bends down, presses fluttering kisses across Taeyong's soft belly.  "Ten..." he whines. Ten's mouth slides higher to kitten lick over one of his nipples and Taeyong gasps, arching into it. Ten takes the opportunity to slide one slick finger into him. Taeyong hisses and clenches, the sensation so foreign and odd. 

 

Ten works it gradually, humming against his skin. "You're so tight, my little virgin angel. Not for long." Taeyong melts with sensitivity; he can't pinpoint the feeling as good yet but it makes him shudder, legs shifting and tensing on Ten's shoulders. 

 

Ten slips another finger in, spreading them out, and oh, Taeyong's getting addicted. It's not as weird as it first was and he lets out a quiet "More, please." Ten smirks, knowing how much of a mess he can reduce Taeyong to. 

 

Then Ten drags his fingers out and presses back in at a new angle, hitting something that incites a strange rush in his gut. "Oh," Taeyong mewls softly, and Ten does it again. " _ Oh _ , " he gasps again, the feeling building as Ten mercilessly goes at it. It's like one moment everything was low-level but now his mind has been captured in a fog before he knew it, drool sliding out of his mouth in mindless pleasure. 

 

"You like it?" ten says in his smooth voice, sliding a third finger in. It burns without any pain somehow, and he's building on a crest of pleasure like an ocean wave. Ten's fingers drag out of him and press back in, working that spot inside of him until he's incredibly sensitive, his cock starting to harden again on his belly. 

 

Ten hums consideringly. "Sometime I'll make you cum just with my fingers, but not now. I'm impatient." He reaches down to unzip his pants and wow, how did Taeyong go from being totally inexperienced to being fucked on the holy altar by the King of Hell in one hour? He feels empty without the fingers inside of him, craving the sweet taste of that pleasure there again. 

 

He can't see Ten's lower half at this angle, only his face and concentrated expression, so it's a surprise when he feels the blunt tip of Ten’s cock rubbing against his hole. Ten holds his eye contact and Taeyong doesn't know what to do with how much he’s feeling, hands scrunching up the altar cloth and legs shifting. Ten presses just the tip in, and it's already so different than the fingers. It's thick and firm and he has no control over the way it presses deeper, alighting a deep ache inside of him. 

 

An inch at a time Ten slides further, each little movement jolting Taeyong until his back is arched off the altar, mouth open in a silent scream. He feels so full, like his whole being is wrapped around Ten inside of him. But that feeling is nothing compared to when he pulls out, the entire length of his cock dragging against every sensitive spot inside him. "God, it's so good..." Taeyong murmurs. 

 

"God can't hear you now, darling. Or are you talking about me?" He thrusts back in and Taeyong squeaks. He's feeling so much that he’s never allowed himself to feel before he's afraid he'll start crying. Ten leans down. “Am I your god now?" Taeyong looks up him with all the desperation in his heart. He opens his mouth to say something but Ten fucks back into him and he forgets, mind staticing out. Ten stops and Taeyong lifts his head. "Why..?" 

 

Ten pulls out and laughs at his pout. "Turn around." Taeyong does so, his chest pressing against the soft fabric covering the altar. Like this he feels more helpless, cheek pressed against the hard surface and legs spread apart. Ten slides back in and Taeyong chokes. This different angle is somehow even better, rubbing against the sensitive spot inside of him. Ten's thrusts pick up in power but not in speed, slamming slow and hard into him and building the intensity slow and gradual. 

 

Taeyong feels delirious with the heat and sweat across his skin, biting the fabric of the altar between his teeth to suppress his desperate noises. Ten's  hands anchor in the dip of his hips, holding him exactly where Ten wants him. His cock his back to rock hardness, rubbing against the edge of the table. And then the great church doors open and Taeyong's head whips up, watching the doors creak open. "Ten, ten, wait-" he starts frantically, and Ten presses close against him. 

 

"Don't worry, no one can hear or see us." Taeyong nods but the fear of being caught and seen like this still buzzes under his skin. Ten hasn't let up, either. The doors fully open and close, and fuck Taeyong knows that figure. It's Father Seo, the young priest in his casual clothes and walking up the aisle. He's in full sight of the altar but true to Ten's words, he doesn't seem to notice. 

 

"Taeyong, you still here?" he calls out. Taeyong is holding his breath and he doesn't realize it until Ten fucks in hard and Taeyong moans out loud and unabashed. Father Seo obviously doesn't hear it, shrugging and walking past to the wardrobe room. 

 

"It's okay, he really won't hear you," Ten murmurs. "He's handsome, isn't he? Have you ever fantasized about him, darling?" Taeyong blushes furiously, because it's true. Father Seo is more than untouchable, an incredibly devout man, but when he gets too close at Mass Taeyong’s heart beats faster. 

 

Speak of the devil, Father Seo emerges from the sacristy, holding his wallet. Ten wraps his arms under Taeyong's chest and raises him up, impaling him harder on his cock. "Hey!" Ten calls, and this time Father Seo seems to hear it, turning around. 

 

"Ten!" Taeyong gasps. 

 

"Shh, it'll be okay, trust me." Johnny’s eyes rove questioningly over the space that looks empty to him and Ten pistons his hips hard into Taeyong's ass, hitting his sweet spot on every thrust. Taeyong babbles uncontrollably, Father Seo's unseeing eyes right on him. 

 

Ten bites down onto the soft skin of his neck and Taeyong cums hard, untouched for the first time in his life. A tsunami of pleasure washes through him, and right after Ten fills him up with hot cum, the new sensation sending him higher.

 

He groans low and long, body jerking in Ten's strong hold. By the time he comes back to his senses Father Seo has long since left, and Ten gently lowers Taeyong back down. He pulls out and Taeyong shudders at the feeling of cum dripping out of his loose hole. He feels so dirty, perfect. He can't think of a moment in his life where's he's felt better than this. 

 

Ten turns him around and stares at the picture Taeyong makes, body flushed and chest heaving, face a mess with sweaty hair sticking and lips red. Ten's horns are totally shot through with a network of beautiful glowing pink, looking reverently at Taeyong like he's a great treasure finally found. 

 

Ten waves a hand and the sweat dripping from Taeyong's skin, the cum splattered on his belly and inside of him disappears. Taeyong frowns and shifts, missing the feeling. Ten smiles fondly at him, running a hand through Taeyong's hair and leaning close.

 

"Taeyong, this doesn't have to be the end for us. I meant it when I said I'd give you wings." He caresses Taeyong's cheek. "Come back with me to hell?" Taeyong's still a little delirious, but the question jolts him back into clarity. 

 

Honestly, he didn't really think about what would happen after this. Could he just go back to his life of before, knowing what he could have had? It was absolutely preposterous thinking about it now, serving obediently at this altar. He would look at every day and remember, and it would drive him crazy. This is something he's always wished for but resigned himself to never have, to escape. 

 

Taeyong reaches up to rest a hand on the back of Ten's neck, pulling him down to kiss him softly. "Please,”  he says, voice scratchy from all the moaning. "Take me away from here." Ten's smile lights up the church more then the stained glass ever could, and Taeyong finally lets himself be excited for the future. 

 

He peels himself off the altar and picks up his discarded clothes, pulling them on, and Ten starts talking. "Oh, I can't wait for you to see Hell, it's not all dark and gloomy like humans say it is. In fact, it's nothing at all like humans say it is. Thes gardens, the architecture, the palace-!" 

 

"It sounds beautiful," Taeyong murmurs, hugging Ten's firm body against his. Ten looks down at him. 

 

"And of course, a throne just for you, darling." Taeyong gulps and burrows his face into Ten's shirt. He's going to be someone, not just Taeyong the too-quiet too-suspicious altar server afraid to step out of his boundaries. It almost sounds too good to be true, but he already trusts this demon more than what is wise. 

 

"Let's go, then?" Ten holds him close and they disappear with a blink of the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> the title means "go, the mass is ended" and is said at the end of every latin mass 
> 
> taeyong grows big black wings with neon blue streaks and joint rules hell with ten happily ever after!!
> 
> [Twt](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
